


Bound 2

by hojo



Series: Crack [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojo/pseuds/hojo
Summary: It's Philip's birthday, and he'll get drunk if he wants to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.
> 
> A couple people wanted to see drunk/high Philip.

Twenty-first birthdays are supposed to be wild. The birthday boy or girl is supposed to wake up feeling terrible the next day, right? Lukas isn’t so sure about that. All he knows is that Philip is going to regret so many things tomorrow. And, well, he’s going to have a huge mess to clean up if he doesn’t get Philip home right this second.

Lukas grips his hands tighter on Philip’s shoulders and steers him towards the car, knowing full well they should have driven over to the bar together. Now Lukas will have to leave his bike behind, and it kills him that his baby has to left alone overnight.

Philip drags his feet, hiccups, and then plans his escape. He twists out of Lukas’ grip and runs around the parking lot, laughing.

Lukas sighs, but chases after him.

“You’ll never find me,” Philip sings.

Philip hides behind different cars, playing what he thinks is a game of Cat and Mouse. He even goes as far as pinching Lukas’ ass, and then yelling, “You’re it,” before he runs off.

“Philip, please come here.”

“No.”

Lukas continues to chase after Philip, and Philip keeps getting away from him. It's almost embarrassing. Almost. But Lukas actually doesn’t seem to mind. Seeing Philip like this, seeing him so carefree, happy, laughing, smiling. It’s almost too much for him, almost makes him forget all the terrible shit they went through a few years back. It’s almost like Philip isn’t feeling the Anne-shaped hole inside of him.

It isn’t until Philip locks eyes on Lukas’ bike that Lukas begins to panic.

“I want to play a game!”

“No.”

“It’s my birthday!” Philip pouts, and then runs over to Lukas’ bike. And like a good boyfriend, Lukas follows.

“You’re not driving drunk, Philip.”

“I don’t want to drive, silly.” Philip wiggles his finger. “I want you to drive.”

“You’ll fall right off. I’ve driven with you drunk on the bike before, remember?” The moment the words leave Lukas’ mouth he regrets them. Of course Philip remembers the party in high school. It isn’t the best memory.

Philip doesn’t go there.

“I don’t want you to drive-drive. I want you to play Kanye, and I’ll play the other one.”

“Kanye? Wait, do you mean Kim?”

“That's it. You’re so smart. My man is so smart.” Philip makes kissy noises.

“I don’t understand.”

“The music video from forever ago, Lukas, keep up.” Philip snaps his fingers. “Get on the bike.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You’re so demanding.”

“You like when I’m demanding.”

“Not right now I don’t.”

“Lies! Now get on.”

Lukas shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. But Philip is anything if not determine, so he manhandles Lukas the best he can until he sits on the bike. Or so Lukas wants Philip to believe. Lukas will do anything Philip asks, and he doesn’t want Philip to get hurt while he plays his stupid little game.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Philip tries and fails a couple of times to sit on the Lukas’ bike the wrong way. Once he's finally on, Philip presses back against the handles, putting his thighs over Lukas’. He keeps swaying side to side on the bike. Lukas has to catch him every time.

“Perfect! No, no wait.” Philip takes off his shirt, but, somehow, gets his head stuck. “Help me! I'm stuck. Help meeeeeee.”

Lukas sighs and helps Philip out of his shirt. 

“I don't know why I love you.”

“You love me?”

“You already know this.”

Philip tries to kiss Lukas, but misses and kisses nothing at all.

Lukas looks over Philip’s shoulder, and says, “Help me.”

“No way,” replies Rose, who has been recording the entire ordeal on her phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [All Philip wants for his birthday.](http://assets.nydailynews.com/polopoly_fs/1.1521707.1384874798!/img/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/article_1200/kimye20f-3-web.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rose be like](https://pics.onsizzle.com/Twitter-KimKardashian-1a1b0c.png)
> 
>  
> 
> The title comes from the video Philip wants to recreate.
> 
> ~~Not my best, but the imagine is killing me.~~


End file.
